Shatter Me
by theboneslady
Summary: What if Booth hadn't been there to save Brennan from the car?  If he had spent his time with Hannah, carefully drawing himself out of Brennan's life.  Au 6x09
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I don't know where I want to go with this, but it was just in my head after 6x09. But yup. I hope you enjoy**

**Disclammer: I don't own Bones D: **

**Yet *waggles eyebrows***

* * *

She traced the broken road reflector. Her long pale finger caressing what had killed the women so much like herself. Water drops fell into the broken surface at into the hollow inside. Her short hair feel in wet strings around her face, and her clothes were cemented to her skin. Her face was damp with what she couldn't tell were tears or rain. Laying a hand on her heart, she felt as though that might keep it intact for just a while longer.

For a while she just crouched and stared. Her breath was so jagged, and attempting to catch her breath was impossible. It was almost as if every ounce of breath was ripped out of her, as if she was Lauren the woman who had shown her what her own future would be.

Bright lights shown bright ahead of her and she let out a breath, she would have time before the car got to her, she knew that. Grasping her knees with her hands she pushed herself up. Balancing herself, she heard a loud screech and her mouth opened but the only thing that came out was a gurgle of blood. She felt bones snap and skin rip. Muscle were stretched and penetrated. Her breath was rasped, and lungs couldn't fill with air. Her body was thrown to the side of the road were rows of trashcans and garbage bags hid her broken body.

Dropping her head back, she took a deep breath before lifting her head, and looking at the hands she had clasped over her stomach. Her hands were no longer the pale color she had come to be familiar with, but a deep red. Another color she had become increasingly familiar with. The color her hands were when Booth had been shot and she was tending to him.

Her body shook, or that's what she believed she was doing, but her body had gone numb. The only think she felt was the heartache that had been there for months.

She knew her chance of survival was little, but yet she shed no tears. Felt no sorrow. At the moment she realized if she did survive there was nothing that could ever be the same between her and Booth. His promises had been broken.

He promised to never leave her.

He promised to never hurt her.

He promised he would be there forever.

He promised he would always save her.

She let out a soft sob, as she laid there crumpled on the ground. Her body giving into the cold pavement. _He promised he would save me. _But yet there she lay, her body violated and abused by a car that had never once stopped before it's collision with her body.

Starting in her toes the numbing feeling adrenaline had caused began to recede. And inch by inch all she felt was pain. But as normal she grit her teeth, though she felt every wound and tear in her body now clearly. Up through her spine the pain spread, like a wildfire. Finally after the longest moment of her life the pain reached her cranium, and suddenly the fire took over and her mind went hazy.

Slumping her body even more, she let out a breath of air that she didn't even realize she had been holding. And she let her eyes slide shut, her breath sputtering and wheezing. She stared at the inside of her eyelids, and felt them flutter a tiny bit. Before she took one last breath and give into the haziness her brain still contained. Until her body was covered with it, and she no longer was conciseness.

* * *

**Please take time out of your schedueles to help meh... ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: So I'm not sure bout this capture, but I figured I would ya know give it a shot :)**

**But ahh christmas came and Bones was not wrapped in my gifts. D:**

**So it still doesn't belong to me. DAH**

**

* * *

**

She half expected to wake up in a hospital with a bright light dancing over her eyes and Booth grasping her hand promising things that she knew she shouldn't trust but would. Because she's so damn foolish and in love with him she just would believe any damn thing he said. Though when she opened her eyes she saw, through a red haze, the darkness of a cloudy day. And the cement of a building. She felt the coldness of the wet ground, and the warmth of her own blood seeping onto her hands. She lifted her head too look around, and found she was still in the same place.

For a minute she couldn't believe it, but then she thought of the facts. No one had even heard Lauren be hit. No one had called when she was killed. Not one person had even called.

What makes her think her scenario would be any different?

The pain she had felt yesterday was nothing compared to what she had felt like today. Like the ash from a fire - burnt and prodded. Broken and left. At first she began to work out her fingers stretching them and wiggling. Two broken fingers on her right hand, three on the left. Slowly she arched her back and gasped before collapsing back on the ground. Spots staining her vision.

She attempted to withdraw into her mind, it's what she would do while taking a beating from her foster parents. She would gather her strength and focus on thoughts. Though her thoughts at this moment was no help. All she could think about was how this was her fault. How in some sick way she deserved this fate.

Her eyes closed again, and she felt as though it was completely worthless to try any longer.

So she withdrew into her mind again, her eyes no longer seeing color. Just a black abyss. For a minute she stared at the back of her eyelids, studying them. Her eyeballs darting from side to side, the only part of her body that didn't hurt to move.

In her mind she attempted to avoid the day before this, though they just slammed harder into her thoughts the more she evaded them.

_It was Four in the afternoon, the sun was setting and the air was cold. She gently closed the door to her cab and walked into the Jeffersonian. It was buzzing with noise and excitement from interns. Walking in she raised her voice, telling everyone to take the day off, and immediately walking to her bones. _

_Sitting on the cold stool, she plugged in her ear phones that connected her to Laurens voice. The thing that associated them. _

"_Hello, Welcome back Temperance." Her own voice spoke back to her, and she let out a tiny smile. "Hello." She answered back, slipping her gloves on and picking up the cranium. What a curious cause of death, well not the cause more the weapon. _

_She sighed and set down the skull. Picking up her c.d. player she walked over to Lauren's files. "Maybe I missed something." Temperance said, shaking her head at the papers in front of her. _

_Lauren was silent, she only answered questions and greeted her. She groaned, she was losing it. This situation with Booth was pushing her off the deep end. She was talking to a cd player that belonged to her murder victim. She opened the file of the child who had died, and the other file with the complicated situation. _

_Reading them side by side her head automatically snapped up as it always did when she had discovered something that could potentially solve the case. "You were trying to save him, weren't you?"_

"_Yes, I was going to take his heart and give it to the __Dworsky child." _

"_I believe that decision was very logical." _

"_Yes, unlike my one to reject Markham." Lauren sighed, and Temperance shuttered. "My one fault, my downfall." _

"_Stop it!" Temperance spoke loudly, and harsly. The relations between Markham and Booth were incredible. She shook her head, and apologized. _

_Lauren accepted and understood. Temperance went back to the bones. A second went by and she realized it. She needed to visit the home of the brain dead child. _

"_Lauren I need to go." She ripped off the earphones, and ran into her office. Her mind running with the pride that she had finished the challenge. She had solved her murder. Or so believed. In her office her hands were already dialing the number by memory. "Booth. Booth. I believe I know what happened." She blurted before he even finished his greeting. _

"_That's amazing, Bones."_

"_Yes it is, But Booth we need to go the home of the brain dead child, the one that Lauren wanted the heart from." She rushed, her body jittering and mouth smiling. His excitement was pale to hers in comparison. His words seemed dry and otherwise observed._

_There was silence on the other line, "Booth… Are you going to pick me up or should we drive separately?" _

"_Well I was about to catch dinner at Sid's."_

"_Oh, she we should just allow a murderer to stay out longer while you satisfy your appetite?" She replied, snapping at him through the device. Her other hand slamming down on the table, unable to control the rage she felt. Lauren was a person, just like them, and he was brushing her aside as if she was much bellow them. As if being dead made her a 'freak.' The similarities of Lauren and her put herself in Lauren's situation. _

_Every emotion Lauren would have felt her feelings reflected. Booth had nearly insulted her. _

"_What… no. I mean. You're twisting my words, Bones." He sounded nearly as angry as her. She could almost see his blazing eyes and tense shoulders._

"_Words and not an object, they cannot be twisted." _

"_Come on, Bones. Would you feel better if I invited you?" His voice seemed stressed, and she responded quickly. Only to hear him happy, and please. This seemed to be happening a lot now, her giving in to his demands to keep their relationship working. Barely scrapping by._

"_No, but I do need to speak to you about something, so I will accept but immediately after we are going to visit that family." She slammed down the phone, and jumped in her chair. A pen and paper in her hand. _

_She was a coward for doing this, she knew it. The word was on a loop in her head over and over. Coward. Coward. Coward._

_But yet she dropped the pen to the paper. The ink stained the paper, marking her evidence there. Slowly she lifted the pen and shook her head. The pen dropped once, and was lifted. Before she just pushed herself to write. The words coming straight from her carefully hidden emotions. The words especially to Booth. The words she would allow no one else to hear, or read except him. _

_Each word she wrote sparked a tiny tear and solace. She did what Angela called, Pouring her heart out. _

_Her letter wrote of not wanting her regrets to go unsettled, never wanting to have told him her difficult feelings. _

_Her words were meaningful and overall shortly admitted. The letter reached half of the pages. And as she read it back, she realized her love for him was not recently flourished, but more in the seven years of their knowing each other._

_Her words read back to her, _

'_Booth,_

_In my life I have repeated over and over that love is only a chemical reaction. And when I have said that I have been correct, but I have fixed my standing on that. _

_When I die I don't want to be like Lauren, she regretted her decision through her short life. And I don't want that to be me. _

_I made many bad decisions, which lead me to regret the past. Though the only one that has remained in my mind is my rejecting you. I know I am selfish for doing this, but I don't want to go through life with you never knowing the extension of my feelings toward you. _

_But we missed our chance, and I don't believe in second chances. I will wait in that moment, through ally feeling the pain of this broken heart, in which once I had issued to you. Until my three day's are up. And then I will, like you, move on. Hopefully with someone who is as spectacular as the woman you found. You deserve to be happy._

_With what little heart I have left,_

_Bones'_

_She felt as though it was a little dramatic but she folded it and placed it in her pocket. Getting up she held her trench coat over her arm. She needed a new trench coat. This case had coaxed her into ruining her daily routine. She had stayed out for most of the nights, never bothering to eat. _

_Running to a cab, she immediately pulled gave directions to Sid's. Her eye's didn't catch Booths car in the parking lot, but proceeded inside anyway. She did a tiny solute when she saw Sid at the bar, and instead of sitting at a booth she took a seat at the bar and smiled at the long time friend behind the counter. _

"_Tequila?" He said, smiling and waving the bottle seductively. She let out a tiny laugh, "On the clock, Sid. But water on the rocks would be nice." _

_Sid laughed, and handed her the glass. She let a tiny smile slitter across her face, and heard the door open. She didn't look up, just ran her finger along the rim of the glass. _

_Slowly she moved to a booth, and sat, waiting for them to find her. Yet when he sat her eyes did not meet his. Did not move her gaze from the glass. They stayed there, her body to consumed by thoughts to recognize them. _

"_Bones, hey." He said, waving his hand in her vision line, yet it took several seconds for her eyes to roll up to his. _

_Her eyes shifted to the person next to him. Red rose in her normally blue eyes, he blew off Lauren for Hannah. This was typical of Booth now. A tiny growl escaped her, neither of them noticed. They were giggling over something illogical._

_And to think she was in love with this insufferable man. "Okay so, Bones. What'd you want?" He pulled his eyebrows, cocking them and smiling at him. _

_No reply from her part, she just looked into a spot above his shoulder, waiting for this dinner to be done. Waiting to go solve Lauren's murder. Always, waiting._

"_Alright…" Booth trailed off, turning to Hannah. Whispereing something that made her giggle, and hit his shoulder in a flirtatious manner. Covering her mouth. A few whispers and giggles later, Bones was simmering in her seat. Her vision shaking. _

"_No. No." She shook her head over and over, "No. I don't have time for this." She spit, and shook her head. Her hands suddenly on the table, surprising both of them. "We don't have time for this. A woman was murdered and you are here to please your girlfriend so that later you can get into you thong, or whatever the hell she wears. I am done with this Booth," Her body leaned over the table and into their personal space, her eyes flicked to Hannah's surprised and flushed face. _

"_Bones, you need to calm down. Seriously. What's been with you lately?" He leaned up in his seat so there faces were the same height. _

"_I can't do this, No TIME, BOOTH," Her jaw hurt so much from the pressure she had put on it, "She was killed, Booth, killed. As in death. As in going to your imaginary god." Her teeth were clenched and patience's already worn thin. Stretch to a tiny line that it was barely visible. _

"_TEMPERANCE, SIT DOWN." _

_She groaned and rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't even, Booth." Stepping out of the booth she spoke, "Enjoy your dinner." She said, and slammed her letter onto the table. _

_With that she walked out of Sid's her head high, but insides slowly disintegrating in a unfelt lump. She brushed an angry tear away and luckily found a spare cab. She gave the address, and watched as the restraint slowly disappeared behind her. _

With that her eyes opened, she knew what happened after that. A tiny whimper escaped her again.

"OH MY GOD!" A voice shrieked and a set of footsteps came closer, it ripped through the little amount of piece she had left. "Lady, are you ok?" An shrill voice said.

She would laugh if she could, she was hit by a car and left out in a road for an unknown amount of time, OF COURSE SHE'S NOT OK! But instead she shook her head a little and let out a groan. "He..lp," She word came out scratch, and barely understandable.

She didn't open her eyes, but she heard dialing from a self phone and the ladies frantic, yet annoying, voice. She heard pleas for an ambulance, and an address being yelled into the phone. Then she felt the last thing she would expect, she felt the lady grab her hand, and brush back her blood matted hair. "Aww come on, you can Make it. You need to open your eyes for me. Help will be here soon. Please." Temperance didn't open her eyes, yet she squeezed her helpers hand back.

And smiled, a tiny bit. Her facial muscles were even in pain. Comforting Temperance over and over with soothing words until in the distance she heard sirens wailing. Doors slammed and paramedics yelled. But she still felt the same hand on her hand, and the lady tell the paramedic's she was riding with Temperance or she would squish them like a bug. And She must have been in such a bad state that they didn't argue. They allowed her to comfort Temperance and keep her hand laced with her. Careful of her broken phalanges.

For one second she cracked her eyes open to look at the women who was there when Booth wasn't. She was elderly, Sixty or Seventy with warm green eyes and pale skin. She had curled sandy hair, and think pale lips. "Tha..nk," She took one attempted large breath, "You." Before falling into a sleep with what seemed to be a smile on her face.

* * *

**reviews make up for no Bones under the tree ;D**


End file.
